


The Chamber Of No Secrets

by RabbitKitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Slash, M/M, NSFW, Rape, Smut, Trans Male Character, Violation, lockhart doesn't lose his memory, ron is a perv, trans lockhart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitKitten/pseuds/RabbitKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The feeling that he was doing something wrong came back but stronger this time, this was a teacher and also an adult. And was it okay to do something like this to someone while they were asleep? He wasn't sure but he didn't really want to stop after how far he'd gotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be my first fic on here, hope you guys like it!

Lockhart slid halfway into the pipe, his hands visibly shaking and his expression showing fear and uncertainty.  
"I really don't think-" He began to say, cutting himself off with a yelp as he was shoved, now sliding down below into the dark.  
It was most likely too dark for him to see anything but he had no way of knowing as he was keeping his eyes shut tightly. It was slimy and cold with many twists and turns, he felt nauseous from the mix of his surroundings and also what he was being forced to do.  
He raised his hands up to cover his face, making no effort to control himself in terms of volume as he flew out of the pipe and hit the floor below with a thud.  
Gilderoy groaned and slowly pushed himself upwards, he was dripping with who knows what and it was cold, hitting the ground like that hadn't felt too lovely either. It took him a moment before he could stand properly, his knees weak.  
The two boys shot out of the pipe shortly, not seeming too happy about their surroundings but he could care less.  
"We must be miles under the school," He heard Harry speak, his voice echoing.  
"Under the lake, probably," Said Ron.  
All three of them turned to stare into the darkness ahead, even the air felt damp but that was no surprise.  
"Lumos!" He heard Harry mutter the charm, the tunnel lighting up.  
Gilderoy was thankful to be able to see better but it didn't comfort him much.  
"C'mon," Harry said, both Lockhart and Ron beginning to follow him as he made his way further into the dimly lit tunnel.  
Lockhart tried to ignore the two boys, planning a way to escape. He did not want to help them, he didn't want to die down here. What chance did they have? He wished they'd realize how little chance of success they had.  
"Remember," Harry spoke quietly as they continued forward, "any sign of movement, close your eyes right away...."  
The tunnel was comepletely silent besides the sound of their footsteps on the wet floor, it made Gilderoy uneasy as he put together the last pieces of his escape plan. There was nothing he wanted more right now than to be warm and dry, far away from this dreadful place as possible.  
"Harry - there's something up there-" Ron said hoarsely, grabbing Harry's shoulder.  
Gilderoy froze immediately, his hands flying up to cover his eyes, standing behind the two boys, his lip trembling as if he was about to start crying.  
"Maybe it's asleep," He heard Harry say, this causing him to go into panic mode. Did that mean the creature was right in front of them?  
He dared uncover his eyes, catching a glimpse of what looked to be the shed skin of a very large snake.  
"Blimey," said Ron weakly.  
Gilderoy felt his knees give way, letting out a small gasp, quickly clasping his hand over his mouth.  
"Get up," Ron spoke in a sharp tone, his wand pointed directly at Lockhart.  
Lockhart listened, getting to his feet and throwing himself at Ron, knocking the boy to the ground and ripping his wand from his hand.  
Harry jumped forward, Lockhart straightening up, panting, Ron's wand grasped tightly in his hand and a gleaming smile on his face. He'd done it, and quite easily too. Now he could get free.  
"The adventure ends here, boys!" he said. "I shall take a bit of this skin back up to the school, tell them I was too late to save the girl, and that you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body - say good-bye to your memories!"  
He raised Ron's broken wand above his head and yelled, "Obliviate!"  
The wand caused an explosion and sent him flying backwards, bashing his head against the wall, then everything went black.

Ron stood with his hands covering his head to avoid getting hit by any falling pieces of rock, he was dazed from the explosion but very much alright besides that.  
"Ron!" he heard Harry shout. "Are you okay? Ron!"  
"I'm here!" Ron replied, unsure of if Harry could hear him properly. "I'm okay- this git's not, though- he got blasted by the wand!"  
The redhead felt hopeless, "What now?" He called out, voice sounding desperate. "We can't get through- it'll take ages..." He let out a sigh, kicking a piece of rock aside out of frustration.  
"Wait there," he heard Harry call. "Wait with Lockhart. I'll go on.... If I'm not back in an hour..."  
Harry paused,  
"I'll try and shift some of this rock," Ron spoke up, trying to keep his voice steady. "So you can- can get back through. And, Harry-"  
"See you in a bit," Harry's voice sounded shaky, and with that he was gone.  
Ron started trying to move the pieces of rock out of the way without causing it all to crash down on him, most were large and heavy, it was hard work to get them to budge the slightest bit.  
The redhead decided to take a break and make sure Lockhart was alright, it didn't really matter to him but he couldn't leave the guy to die.  
He found him laying in what looked like a very uncomfortable position, he appeared to be unconscious.  
Ron grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to the rubble blocking the tunnel, posing him in a more comfortable position on his side. He seemed to have a few cuts on his face but that wasn't too big a deal, it might be to him though.  
The Weasley boy sat down beside Lockhart and gazed at him, watching his chest rise and fall, finding it entrancing somehow, which he found odd since he'd never liked this man.  
He found himself allowing his eyes to wander downwards noticing how Lockhart's body looked curvy around his waist and hips, it appealed to him very much, it reminded him of how Hermione's body was beginning to look, not that he looked at her often or anything, she was too much of a know-it-all for him to be really interested in and besides, he was only thirteen and didn't think anyone would approve of him finding girls attractive at this age.  
The redhead was trying to deny that he even liked Hermione outside of friendship when Lockhart let out a groan and shifted onto his back, snapping him back to reality and those curves that had gotten him so lost in thought in the first place. He moved forwards a bit, reaching out with one hand and allowing it to rest on Lockhart's hip, he felt a little like he shouldn't be doing this but what harm could it do? No one would have to know and all he wanted to do was explore a little.  
Ron slowly began stroking his hand up and down the blonde's hip, slipping it downwards to his thigh and rubbing up and down. Lockhart let out a sigh, his thighs spreading a bit, Ron's gaze immediately drifting between them. It didn't look as if he was that big down there, and his trousers were quite tight fitting too. He moved his hand higher, fingers meeting the spot between Lockhart's thighs, causing the unconscious man to gasp. It felt warm here and he couldn't keep himself from beginning to rub in circles, causing Lockhart to let out little noises that sounded desperate, almost pained.  
Ron rubbed harder, going upwards a little confused as to why Lockhart hadn't gotten hard yet. But maybe... That would explain his curves and also this. Bloody hell, this was hot.  
Lockhart thrust his hips forwards, visibly beginning to sweat, the expression on his face was simply gorgeous. Ron decided to take this to the next level, still feeling unsurity but too turned on to deny himself this. He stopped rubbing Lockhart, earning a desperate sounding moan as he slid down the man's trousers. His heartbeat quickened as he pulled down his pants next, revealing bruised pale flesh and a dripping cunt.  
The feeling that he was doing something wrong came back but stronger this time, this was a teacher and also an adult. And was it okay to do something like this to someone while they were asleep? He wasn't sure but he didn't really want to stop after how far he'd gotten.  
The redhead traced his fingers along Lockhart's bare thigh, it was so much more satisfying to touch him with nothing in between. He moved to directly in between the blonde's thighs and roughly thrust two fingers inside his pussy, hearing a yelp and glancing up in horror to see Lockhart stirring.


	2. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About maybe an hour had gone by, possibly less maybe a bit more. Still no sign of Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter!

Gilderoy awoke with his head throbbing and many other parts of his hurting as well, opening one eye, everything blurry for a few seconds. He couldn't really focus on anything, trying to remember what had happened. It felt good between his legs, despite it hurting a little, he could feel something being pulled out of him, opening his mouth to object but then realizing the situation. Someone was touching him. He remembered where he was, he was down in the dark and filthy tunnels of the Chamber Of Secrets and someone was touching him.   
He was sent into a panic and pulled away despite the pain he was in, forcing himself to focus on what was in front of him.  
Ron Weasley. One of the boys who had forced him to come down here and now he was...  
"What?!" Gilderoy shouted, his cheeks flushing as he glanced down at himself and then at the boy.  
Ron looked pale and had an expression of horror on his face, it looked like his soul had just been sucked out of his body.   
Gilderoy couldn't believe this, he tugged his pants and trousers back up, finding it to be very uncomfortable when he was dripping wet and throbbing with arousal. "What did you - you better not have!" he knew very well what Ron had done, and from the look on the boy's face, he did too.  
"I wasn't gonna do much... I just wanted to see- y'know, what it was like.." The redhead looked at the ground in shame, he regretted doing this already.  
Gilderoy got to his feet, his legs still weak. He brushed himself off and refused to make eye contact with Ron, his face getting redder. "Now I really wish I could use a memory charm on you.. When your friend gets back-"  
"Don't even think about it! You're not getting in the way of anything!" Ron got to his feet as well.  
"I'm going to wipe your memory and you can't do anything about it! If I have to hurt Harry Potter then I will, I'm not letting you continue knowing what you did to me." Gilderoy was furious, he couldn't believe this.  
His discomfort was growing, his clothes were still soaked and filthy from just being down here and now he had his juices all over his thighs. His body was betraying him right now and he really would rather it not.  
He didn't want to give Ron the satisfaction of knowing the effect that had had on him, but it must be pretty obvious from the way he was shaking and his laboured breathing. He was frustrated with himself and his need to be filled with something, unwanted thoughts kept finding their way into his head every time he pushed them away.  
Ron's face was now red as well, and he pushed past Lockhart towards the rubble. "Make some use of yourself and help me move all this," he motioned for Lockhart to come over.  
Gilderoy huffed in annoyance and got to work as he was told, keeping his gaze off of Ron. He didn't understand how he was expected to move all this in this condition. Unforgivable, that's what this all was. These boys were clearly cruel and twisted to bring him down here and make him go through all this.  
Ron stole a glance at Lockhart's hips once more, he did feel guilty from what he'd done, but hell, he'd do it again if he could. That had been nice while it lasted and he wanted to get a little more even if it meant looking and not touching.

About maybe an hour had gone by, possibly less maybe a bit more. Still no sign of Harry.  
Ron was starting to worry. Something might have happened.   
They had cleared out a space big enough for someone small to slip through, but it might not be enough if Harry had Ginny with him, if not then that would mean she was dead.. Maybe they were both dead and that's why they weren't back yet. He wondered if he should go help, he wouldn't really be able to do much and without a wand he didn't stand much of a chance.  
He looked over at Lockhart where he stood against the wall of the tunnel, panting and glaring at the boy whenever he got the chance. There was something about his face that made it look like the anger was somewhat forced, as if that wasn't what he was truly feeling. Ron wanted to see what would happen if he made another move on him but he didn't know if it was really the time for that while his sister and best friend were possibly already dead.  
Even with these feelings of doubt he allowed his eyes to wander, down to Lockhart's thighs and watching as he pressed them together, fists clenching at his sides.  
"Don't think I can't see where you're looking!" he heard Lockhart's voice, it sounded shaky and his breathing had clearly gotten louder.   
Ron quickly averted his gaze and took a step back. Only for red-faced Lockhart to storm up to him and raise his hand to slap him.  
He grabbed his wrist before he could, keeping it in place and watching the man's expression change from furious to nothing more than embarrassed and shocked.   
"You - how dare you!" Lockhart ripped his hand out of Ron's grip, which wasn't very hard seeing as he was smaller than him and all sweaty.  
"What? Was I supposed to just let you hit me?" Ron said, raising his voice a little.  
"After what you did, I would think you knew you deserved it." Lockhart crossed his arms and sat down away from Ron, wanting nothing do with him despite his more physical feelings.  
They didn't say anything to each other for a while after their argument. Ron sat down in front of Lockhart, who was refusing to look at him again. He rested a hand on the man's knee, looking up at him with large eyes.  
Gilderoy turned his head to glare daggers at Ron and hiss "No" before brushing his hand away.  
Ron knocked Lockhart over onto his back, earning an indignified little noise from the blonde and causing his face to get red once more.  
The Weasley boy brought his hand upwards to touch Lockhart's stomach (who seemed very displeased with this), running it in circles bringing it a bit lower and feeling his body get tense. He slipped his hand up the bottom of the man's shirt, hearing him gasp and squirm beneath him. He lifted his shirt up, eyes meeting with more pale skin, causing him to lean his head downwards and trace his tongue along Lockhart's hip bones and stomach.   
Lockhart moaned, struggling a bit but still raising his hips up a little as if asking for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not have more done until tomorrow, it could take longer

**Author's Note:**

> There's the first chapter! I will be writing more when I can <3


End file.
